Across the Line/Metrics
Plot Summary *The ship of the Titan Pirates' 5th Division, The Good Burger, sails towards Bedina as all aboard partake in singing sea shanties. Katashi spots a banana boat within the storm belonging to Benjamin Tabart and reels him aboard The Good Burger. *Foxpack recognizes Benjamin Tabart from their time on Elbaf together and invites him to join the Titan Pirates. Fearful Foxpack may learn the truth behind the death of Jack Stalkman, Tabart agrees to join the crew so long as it can keep him alive. *On Bedina, Fukuoka Soren is conducting espionage work to extract information over the Xros Pirates, against the wishes of the Night Parade Leader of the Black Widow Pirates. Soren spies on Al Rauf Najeem as the latter watches a film in a movie theater by his lonesome. *Following Al Rauf Najeem's obscene acts of violence against the public of Bedina, because he cannot act out on his own lest he give up his cover, Fukuoka Soren pays a visit to the local Marine Base of the island to file a report and let them handle the trouble. There he meets with Grape, the leader of the Marine Base, only to discover that the Marines on the island are actually aligned with the Xros Pirates. *Grape tricks Fukuoka Soren into entering a prison cell made of durable metal, where after several hours, he is greeted by Gilbert D. Bertram. The two engage in a battle, of which is utterly dominated by Bertram. Defeated and drained of his stamina by way of Bertram's Devil Fruit powers, Soren is carried away by Bertram in an unconscious state. *Aboard a sailing house, Apu nurses Draco D. Damon back to health following the latter's battle with Mengis on Ishitani. Reading the newspaper, Apu learns that Damon's new bounty has surpassed his own. Apu receives an urgent call from Foxpack requesting his services on Bedina. Foxpack details that the Titan Pirates' 5th Division plans to invade Bedina while the Xros Pirates' main officers are away at a meeting assembled by Michael D. Shiguma, and that even without their own division commander Mont Blanc Burling, this is their best chance of victory. *On Bedina, Fukuoka Soren awakes in the cell of a dungeon following his battle with Gilbert D. Bertram. There he shares his cell with Daryal, a member of the Fire Rocker Pirates who claims to have been captured by Al Rauf Najeem while sailing from Dressrosa. Al Rauf Najeem pays his daily visit to the dungeon, where he savagely brutalizes both prisoners out of sheer joy. *Upstairs in the Marine Base, Grape is in the process of hooking up with a woman after blackmailing her husband and arresting him, when suddenly Genjo Sanzo appears for an inspection of the base. Helping the woman escape through the window, Grape welcomes Sanzo inside and allows him to inspect the base. *Along the coast of Bedina, Swain Zander arrives aboard a Marine vessel. He is later joined by Genjo Sanzo, who had been ordered to deliver a Devil Fruit to him as a reward of his promotion by the Navy. However before Zander can open the crate with his reward inside, a house reels up beside the Marine vessel, with Apu and Draco D. Damon inside of it. Recognizing Damon by the front cover of the newspaper that day, Zander pursues the pirates within the house. *A battle commences between the pirates and marines, with Apu and Draco D. Damon taking on Swain Zander and Genjo Sanzo. Knowing Foxpack and the others were waiting for them, Apu and Damon escape underwater. Following the pirates' escape, Zander consumes the Neo Neo no Mi. *In a cave along the coast of Bedina, the Titan Pirates regroup. This band of pirates features Foxpack, Apu, Katashi, Draco D. Damon, and Benjamin Tabart. When questioned about Reach, Foxpack recalls his time as a Marine. *In a tower at the center of Bedina, Al Rauf Najeem, Gilbert D. Bertram, and Barney Kettle await the moment of Daryal's execution. They are called by Trickshot over Den Den Mushi, who alerts them of the Titan Pirates presence upon the island as well as their whereabouts. Trivia *On May 4, 2018 Across the Line eclipsed Operation: Elbaf as the largest role-play in One Piece Role-Play Wiki history. *With 35 on-screen characters, Across the Line has the largest cast in the wiki's history. Category:Role-play Metrics